The invention relates to a clutch disc for a friction disc clutch.
Conventional clutch discs of motor vehicle friction disc clutches have a hub on which a lining carrier of disc form is held, possibly through a torsional vibration damper. Friction linings are riveted on both sides on the lining carrier with metal rivets. The rivets are seated in apertures of blind hole form of the friction linings and limit the thickness of the friction linings which can be worn away, to a comparatively small proportion of the total thickness of the friction linings.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,199 to stick a metal back on the friction linings and to form the fastening rivets integrally out of the metal back. While in this way the wearable volume of the friction linings can be increased, this advantage is, however, gained at the cost of a greater inertia moment of the clutch disc and an increased constructional expense.
It is known from DE-A-34 31 185 to form rivet pins on the friction linings and to deform the rivet pins into a rivet head on the side of the lining carrier remote from the friction lining. The wearable volume of the friction linings can be increased by this configuration, too. Here again this advantage is obtained at the cost of an increase of the production expense in the one-piece forming of the rivet pins, consisting of the material of the friction linings, on the friction linings.
The invention is directed towards provision of a clutch disc for a friction disc clutch, especially of a motor vehicle, in which the expense for the production and fitting of the friction lining is comparatively low and the friction linings can be worn away over a comparatively large part of their thickness, that is they have a comparatively great wearing volume.